Random RP with Sammy the Admin
Ruby: *Walks up to a bench and sits down next to it, looking around* Hmm... *7:48 ~InvaderXeena~ In a park? o3o) *7:48 Invader-Mas Mhm .3.) *7:49 ~InvaderXeena~ O3O) *I have no idea how to take this) *7:49 Invader-Mas XD) *7:50 ~InvaderXeena~ Take another.) *plz) *7:50 Invader-Mas Okai~) *Ruby: *Turns her head and see's Brianna * Hmm? *7:51 ~InvaderXeena~ Brinna: *off in the distance talking with Star and Abby or some crap, I dunno.* *7:52 Invader-Mas Ruby: *Blinks a few times and stands up, walking up to them* *7:53 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: ...And then I said-- *Sees Ruby* *Ruby be da stray?) *7:53 Invader-Mas Ruby: Hai.... ^w^ Mhm) *7:55 ~InvaderXeena~ Brianna: Ha--! Star: *covers her mouth* Brinna: Mff mfghgf mff!!!* Star: *whispers* Remember rule number 6 for hanging out with us.... Brinna: Mff...* Star: Good. *takes her paw off of her mouth* *mfghgf mff!!! *Okay.... *7:55 Invader-Mas Ruby: .... .__. Okai? *7:56 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Ahahaha, don't mind them. :T *7:56 Invader-Mas Ruby: Oh kay then.... Anyways, hai! I'm Ruby *7:57 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: I'm Abby, that's Star and /that's/ Brianna *(That awkward moment when you can't spell "Abby" and almost call her Star) *7:57 Invader-Mas Ruby: Nice meeting you ^w^ XD) *It's kinda funny how I named her Ruby, since I've got an IZ OC called Ruby, who is a wizard.... I just notice now.... .__.) *7:58 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Yeah, you to. Brianna: *looks around* Hey, where's your human? @Ruby *Oh no. One of Ruby's spells backfired.) *Now she's a dog until further notice.) *7:58 Invader-Mas Ruby: Don't have one.... XD) *7:59 ~InvaderXeena~ Star: You DON'T? What is WRONG with you!? EVERY dog has a perfect human, and every human has a perfect dog. *Abby: Like us. *7:59 Invader-Mas Ruby: *Shrugs* ^.^ *8:00 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Oh, it must be so sad, not having a human. Star: I know, sleeping under park benches in freezing nights and eating garbage off the sidewalk... Abby: Oh, I couldn't IMAGINE that happening to us! Star: Because it never will! *Laughs* Abby: I know! *Laughs* Brianna: ahaha...*fake laughs* *8:01 Invader-Mas Ruby: It's not that bad.... *8:01 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Okay, let's compare. *walks up to Ruby* We get nice, delicious food-- Star: Sometimes caviar. Abby: And you get...? *8:02 Invader-Mas Ruby: Well... Some humans see me walking around and give me food~ Does that count...? *8:03 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Kind of -3- Star: MY TURN! (Star is kind of dumb.) We get nice, warm beds and sleep by the fire, where do YOU sleep on cold nights? *8:04 Invader-Mas Ruby: There's some old blankets and stuff behind the park.... *8:04 ~InvaderXeena~ Star: But does it keep you warm, honestly? *8:04 Invader-Mas Ruby: A little ^.^ *8:05 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Pffft, "a little" *Brianna: *sitting all silently* *8:06 Invader-Mas Ruby: Well, then why are you here? *8:07 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: We're only here because our owner is on a date with some bald guy. (Wanna be da owner and the guy? o3o) *8:07 Invader-Mas Uhhhh... only the owner.... .3.) Ruby: Ohh.... ._. *8:08 ~InvaderXeena~ .3. Im not good at bald guys. Just fer onceh?) *Star: YEAH. Soon we might have two owners! =D Abby: <_< *8:08 Invader-Mas XD It's just like normal guys XD) Ruby: Gooood for you.... *8:08 ~InvaderXeena~ JUST DO ET) *Abby: Don't be sarcastic to her. *8:09 Invader-Mas WHYYYYYY?) *8:09 ~InvaderXeena~ BECAUSE I LAZY) *8:09 Invader-Mas :T) Ruby: I'm not... *8:09 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Then take that look off your face. *8:10 Invader-Mas Ruby: It's my face *8:10 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Maybe you should get your money back then. *shotinthefaceforicarlyjoke*) *8:10 Invader-Mas Ruby: How about your's, though? Did you get it from a cat store...? *8:11 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: *Growls* Star: *laughs slightly* Abby: *Glares at Star* Star: *shuts up and sits tall like a statue* *8:11 Invader-Mas Ruby: *Smiles slightly* Well then... *8:15 ~InvaderXeena~ IJSUTFOUNDANEPICVERSINOFLAVENDERTOWN) *Abby: >:T *8:15 Invader-Mas ....... Whaaa? XDDD) Ruby: I guess I win~ ^w^ *8:15 ~InvaderXeena~ http://tindeck.com/listen/qiby ) *Abby: YOU WIN NOTHING Star: Easy there, Abby.... *8:16 Invader-Mas Ahh.... XD) Ruby: *Flicks her tail slightly* :T *8:17 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: As I was saying...Maybe you should get your money back. Your face looks like something stepped on it then vomited on it. Star: XD *8:17 Invader-Mas Ruby: You said that already, cat litter T.T *8:17 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: I know you are but what am I? *???: She does have a point, Ruby... *in a tree* *flicks it's tail* *8:18 Invader-Mas Ruby: *Looks up* And you are? -.- *8:19 ~InvaderXeena~ ???: The name's Twitch. And she honestly DOES have a point, dogbreath. Star: Yeah, *looks up* you are soh my god it's a cat *8:19 Invader-Mas Ruby: Why don't you guys like me? >:T *8:20 ~InvaderXeena~ Twitch: *jumps down* It's obvious: They're the popular, snooty, nobody-cares-but-us dogs; and to them, you're a loser. :T *Abby: For once, a cat has a point. *8:21 Invader-Mas Ruby: Only because I have no human... it doesn't really matter..... T.T *8:21 ~InvaderXeena~ Twitch: Hey, I don't have a human either *circles Ruby* and I'm perfectly happy. *8:22 Invader-Mas Ruby: See? I'm happy the way I am as well! *Closes eyes and looks away* *8:22 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: *whispers* Loser. Brianna: *silently just sitting there silently listening silently* *8:23 Invader-Mas Ruby: *Opens her eyes slightly and eyes Brianna* I bet Bri isn't happy with you guys~ *8:24 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Oh, she's ALWAYS happy with us. Right, Bri? Brianna: *nods slightly trying to stay out of everything* Abby: See? *turns back to Ruby* *8:24 Invader-Mas Ruby: I know she's lying.... *Flicks tail slightly* *8:25 ~InvaderXeena~ Twitch: It's obvious she doesn't wanna be with yo-- Abby: *growls at Twitch* Twitch: AAH! *Tries to ruin but runs into Ruby and falls over* *8:27 Invader-Mas Ruby: Cat's are so stupid.... -.- *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ Twitch: Watch it bub, I can move onto their side at any moment. *Abby: Didn't you already do that? *Twitch: ...I guess. *8:28 Invader-Mas Ruby: T3T *8:29 ~InvaderXeena~ *Small explosion in tree* Twitch: HOLY- ???: *Screams and falls* ???: *Falls on top of ???* ???: You idiot! I told you not to practice your hocus pocus spells in the tree!!! ???: I WAS TRYING TO GET US A BETTER PLACE TO LIVE!! *8:30 Invader-Mas Ruby: ._________. *8:31 ~InvaderXeena~ ???: GET OFF OF ME YOU HAIRBALL!!! ???: NO. I'M NOT GETITNG OFF ???: *Bites ???'s tail* ???: AHNDJKMNBSHJKLDJ *Jumps off and clings to Ruby's face* *8:31 Invader-Mas Ruby: AUYHDSAJDGKJASDAS GET OFF MEEEEEEEEEE *8:32 ~InvaderXeena~ ???: NOH MY GOD IT'S A DOG *Falls over* *???: ... *Twitch: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DESTROYING THE TREE/ *???: Sorry, Twitch, but I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP *Gets up* *8:33 Invader-Mas Ruby: I don't.... understand... you crazy animals!!! .____. *8:34 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby and Star: *just laughing* *Twitch: Uhh, these are my.. "roomates" ._____________. *8:34 Invader-Mas Ruby: ._. *8:34 ~InvaderXeena~ ???: Hi. ???: JPWDU ???: *Punches ??? in the arm* SPEAK. ENGLISH ???: ._. Howdy. *8:35 Invader-Mas Ruby: Hai...... .____. *8:35 ~InvaderXeena~ ???: *Flicks her tail* I still mad at you for destroying our home. ???: THE WHOLE WORLD IS OUR HOME, IDIOT *Twitch: Anyone want some popcorn? Ruby? Abby? *???: *Hits Twitch in the head* Twitch: Ow. *potion bottle (empty) falls on his head* Twitch: Ow. *Invader-Mas Ruby: Pfft.... .__. *Welcome to the The Barrett Family Wiki chat *8:42 ~InvaderXeena~ I think they've been unidentified for too long) ???: *Grabs the potion bottle* ???: You should really stop with the potions, Takila. Takila: Shut up, Jinx. Jinx: Ca't make me. *8:43 Invader-Mas Ruby: Your all weird.... ._. *8:43 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: Look who's talking ._______> */* *.* *8:43 Invader-Mas Ruby: T.T *8:43 ~InvaderXeena~ Star: NICE ONE *8:44 Invader-Mas Ruby: That was just dumb, and old.... T.T *8:44 ~InvaderXeena~ (You be the owner now. o3o) *Abby: Like you? *Takila: OHOHOHOHO *High-fives Abby* *8:44 Invader-Mas Ruby: I'm sorry, what was that? *Fake smile* *8:45 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: T_T *BE DA OWNER NAO) *8:45 Invader-Mas ..... WHAT'S THE OWNER'S NAME?) *8:47 ~InvaderXeena~ AGATHA?) *8:48 Invader-Mas AGATHA, NICE ONE) *Agatha: *Walks up to them all* Now what on Earth is going on here? *8:49 ~InvaderXeena~ (She doesnt know they can talk jsyk) *8:49 Invader-Mas I knowwwwww) *8:49 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: *Barks and stands on her hind legs trying to tell Agatha about the cats and Ruby* *8:50 Invader-Mas Agatha: *Chuckles* My, your so cute when your doing stuff like this.... *Ruby: .3. *8:53 ~InvaderXeena~ Twitch: ._. *http://images.wikia.com/the-barrett-family/images/9/92/Takila.png http://images.wikia.com/the-barrett-family/images/d/d8/Jinx.png I swear, everytime I make a new OC it's either a sparkle dog, a sue, or some emo cat thing) *Tak is unrealistic soooo) *8:55 Invader-Mas XD) *8:56 ~InvaderXeena~ Youer turn) *SAMMY?) *8:57 Invader-Mas Hmm?) *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ YOUR TURN) *8:57 Invader-Mas I DID) *Agatha: Anyways, we've got to go soon, so I'll be waiting~ *Walks up to the bench* Ruby: .... Who's that? .3. *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ Abby: *Gets back on all fours* Our owner :T *Twitch: She's old. *Abby: *Hits TGwitch in the face* *Twitch: WTF *8:59 Invader-Mas Ruby: Ah, interesting.... XD *8:59 ~InvaderXeena~ Takila: AHAHAHHA *Creepy eerie laugh* @Twitch being hit *.-.) *9:00 Invader-Mas Hmm?) Ruby: >________> *9:02 ~InvaderXeena~ Jinx: O3O *9:03 Invader-Mas Ruby: Anyways..... *9:04 ~InvaderXeena~ Takila: *Now somehow across the park, still in sight, putting grass and stuff in the potion bottle* *9:06 Invader-Mas Ruby: *Eyes Takila* Sooooo, Taki makes potion's? *9:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Jinx: Yeah. *http://images.wikia.com/the-barrett-family/images/1/19/Twitch_(prototype?).png Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:Stories Category:Roleplay Category:Chatroom Category:Funny Category:Other